thetrashpackfansfandomcom-20200214-history
The Trash Pack: Garbage Force
About The Trash Pack Garbage Force is Season 1 of the Trash Pack YouTube series created by supereggy5. Only three episodes has been uploaded so far, but more is coming. Characters Debuting In This Season Here you'll find character names and the episode they debut in. *Putrid Sardine (Street Sweeper) *Loo Paper (Street Sweeper) *Manglez (Street Sweeper) *Off Cheese *Poo Pew (Episode 2) *Boggy Bagel (Episode 2) *Compost (Unknown) *Junkclops (Unknown) *Clogged Camera *Maggot Meatball *Trash Rat (Street Sweeper) *Bin Brute *General Jeep *General Waste *French Flies *Hot Pod *Waste Paper *Feral Fridge *Blow Fly *Trash-A-Pillar *Spittle Whistle *Rotten Sandwich *Dripzy *Sneeze Cheese *Diro *Xenox *Crashlings *Cube Hipsters Episodes *Street Sweeper Putrid Sardine finds a Street Sweeper in the middle of town. He spends the whole episode getting inside. This episode was remade due to negative feedback. In the remake, The Garbage Force finds the Street Sweeper and tries to drive it through town, but end up damaging the street instead. The town reacts quite violently, and the force is... forced to fix it. *Attack of The BlackBerryMonsterThing (Part One) A young berry-like monster finds it's way into town, but soon goes on a rampage, due to Trash Rat. *Attack of The BlackBerryMonsterThing (Part Two) The Garbage Force goes on a quest to capture the monster. The Junkyard Saga The Junkyard saga is a five part episode relased in Spring 2014. When French Flies is crushed by the junkyard, the Garbage Force takes action and plans to find out who killed French Flies! *Crushing Defeat (EP 4) *Trash Can Dino (EP 5) *Fridge Tickets (EP 6) *Free Admission (EP 7) (This week) The Island Saga (Coming Summer 2014) When the Trashies decide to go on a boat ride, everything just goes from bad to worse when they find themselves stranded on a deserted island! *Set Fail Bin Brute invites members of Trash Town to go on a ride with him. Unfortunetely, this is not as fun as planned. *Trash Island (Part One) The Trashies get stranded on an island. *Trash Island (Part Two) The Trashies explore the island. *Trash Island (Part Three) The Trashies begin to adapt to the island. Though it's not the best, they try their hardest to survive. *Trash Island (Part Four) When the others leave Putrid Sardine and Trash Rat behind, they must find a way to get back to Trash Town. UNSCHEDULED *Crashling In A group of monsters have been sent to invade Trash Town. Can the Garbage Force get them out? *Cruddy Cubes A duo of "Cool CUbes" arrive. The town is instantly annoyed. But why are they there? *Cool Trash Rat Trash Rat finds a genie and wishes that he were popular. *Cack From The Dead Putrid Sardine, Loo Paper, and Off Cheese die in an accident, and it's up to Manglez to bring them back to life. *Welcome to Trash Town A flashback about Putrid Sardine's arrival to Trash Town and the formation of the Garbage Force *Fat VS Thin (AKA Weight Wars) Trash Rat declares a "weight war" on the Garbage Force. *Trash Wanted When Putrid Sardine and Manglez go missing, Loo Paper and Off Cheese must find them! (SEASON FINALE) MORE COMING SOON Category:Other Category:Videos Category:Misc. Category:YouTube